A Jedi's Bounty
by rainbowstitches
Summary: Life won't always stick to what you think will happen and that's all to be learned from Eska's life. Eska Ask'ii was reborn as the notorious Bounty Hunter Bade Snare after a long series of events. These events left buried for years only to be uncovered in a rush of events. Time will only tell if she will ever be able to return happily to her life or if she will be trapped in the pa
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Jedi's Bounty**  
Author: **Rainbowstitches

**Author's note: **Tried writing a star wars fan fiction before and didn't like how it went so. This is attempt to and to be honest I prefer this Idea more. I have a lot more canon facts and things to work off after I got _'The Jedi Path' _and _'The Bounty Hunter code' _by Daniel Wallace. If you haven't read them then read them just for Ahsoka's sassy comments. The story came super based on the song _Forgiven _by Within Temptation because it just suited the situation so well. So I hope you like and R&amp;R please. 

**Fandom: **Star Wars Multiverse**  
Rating: **T+ for safety**  
Pairing: **Satine/ Obi/ Oc

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than my Oc and any other Oc's I introduce in the future. I won't and never will profit from this. All rights are reserved to Lucas Films/Books/Arts and Disney.  
**Description: **Life won't always stick to what you think will happen and that's all to be learned from Eska's life. Eska Ask'ii was reborn as the notorious Bounty Hunter Bade Snare after a long series of events. These events left buried for years only to be uncovered in a rush of events. Time will only tell if she will ever be able to return happily to her life or if she will be trapped in the past forever.

**Chapter 1: What a beautiful lot of credits **

Secreted away in dawns first light the speeder landed in the lower levels of the underworld. The air was damp and the foul smell from the drug dens and other vulgar places leaked its scent on the empty streets. Coruscant looked beautiful from the higher levels but deep down the planet seemed like a dark nightmare. Like an epidemic the wicked plagued the streets as a safe haven. 3 people sat chilled in the speeder 2 human males from inspection and one male Twi'lek; each with an extended range of weaponry. At the back of the speeder a large box swayed back and forth as the speeder rushed through the crowds of criminals; the box let out muffled cries and moans. The much older Twi'lek, known simply as Lar, looked over his shoulder at the box. Lar smiled slyly before turning fully round and slapping the box harshly.

Lar was of a red purple shade a scar stretching from his left eye down to an unknown spot. He was tall and well built, he was best with close combat rather than ranged. He had joined the two when they needed a location and someone who could get to the filthy politician who was their acquisition.

Now the two humans were twins but with a large difference between them. Sat next to the driver with dark hair in high pony tail and eyes closed sat Bade; his features were softer and more feminine than his brother who was gruff and bulky. Slightly lanky Bade was the negotiator and talker; he was alluring and sly. A natural silver tongue with exotic tanned skin and wide purple eyes; he knew his way around most things and naturally street wise. Yet here is the thing Bade had taught himself to be a he when really he was a she. Now Cade her brother was definitely a male, with his bulk and charm. Cade had the exact same skin colour and hair yet his eyes were a blue in colour.

Cade was driving quiet back against the seat watching his sister's hand clench and unclenches as though it were a glitch in a droid. Lar was not making a fuss like usual as he watched the buildings pass by them in a quick blur.

"So where are we meeting the originator?" Lar asked spinning a knife on the end of his pointing finger

"Some apartment block up here" Bade replied moving round in her seat to face the Twi'lek

"I don't understand why you wear so much" Lar mused looking her in the eye causing Bade to slip down back in her seat

"Too many scars and too little anything else"

"And that matters?"

"Lar shut up or I'll cut your share" Bade growled leaning back into the seat

Lar had firmly shut his lips at this point as the speeder carried on passing building after building before slowing to a halt outside a less rundown apartment block. The criminal and illegal business transpired around them both outside and inside the block; what they were doing was no better. The constant activity kept it running with credits delivered to hand in seconds. Cade put the hand break on and looked at his sister who slid out of her seat and slinked over to the comm. pressing down on their originators name she carefully waited for him to come to answer.

"Yes?" the hologram in front of her grunted and eyed her up and down unfriendly

"We have your acquisition" she put forward in offering for more friendly contact with the gruff man "we brought him alive"

"Well, bring 'im up" the small round gangster cheered looking at Bade with some glee

"We'd rather not" she pushed forward looking bemused by his behaviour, the man's face swapped from the gleeful self to a strict mafia glare.

There was a none intelligible reply before the comm blinked off, Bade smiled to herself and strutted back to the car admiring one of her dark tanned hands while she leaned against the speeder. Lar took this chance to entwine his fingers into the long dark hair that swayed with the movement of Bade's head.

"When is he gonna be comin' down?" Lar asked as she bent down to stroke one head tail gently

"Any moment now" as she said this the very man came out the door and approached the speeder

Lar smiled cheekily at a tough looking Tortuga who simply looked him up and down bemused. Shaking her head Bade showed the men to the large box behind the speeder and waved her hand over it to reveal the glass. The captive entrapped within it panicked and slammed at the door; Bade was quick to wave her hand back over enclosing the acquisition in darkness again.

"Well, never thought I would get the joy out of him thank you" the mafia boss clapped his hands and the Tortuga and a man moved forward one bearing a large amount of credits and the other prepared to take the crate.

"Hold on there, this is what the 3,000 credits you offered" Bade began slapping her hand down against the crate "He caused us a lot of grief"

"3,750 credits to compensate" the boss replied waving his hand again for the man to snatch the crate up again

"Look, my friend, you see we had some others offer a larger bounty for this man" she bit back force pushing the large man back. On a normal occasion she would not use the force on Coruscant but right now she was having to

"How much were they givin'" the boss growled

"900,000" Bade put forward "and we'll also take the 3,750 as well"

The boss glared at her "Why should I give you that?"

"Because I know where you are and I can have ya smoked out of your rat den" Bade amused moving her coat back to reveal two cylinders, one clipped to each of her sides.

"Get 'em the cash" the boss trembled allowing one of his men permission to sprint up to the penthouse while his face slowly drained of colour. When the Tortuga returned with the money in cases labelled 300,000 and 1,000 and 250 they made their exchange. Throwing the cases in the back Lar moved forward next to Cade while Bade checked the cases giving the thumbs up for each case they moved forward away from the lower levels and back to the higher levels.

As they rose up onto the surface, the world became a glow with the warm golden light and the air became fresher. Slipping back into the seat Bade began to plait her hair as she waited returning to their apartment. Pulling into the garage the speeder stopped. Jumping out from the back she handed three cases to Lar and then gave out Cade's share before taking her own from the back. Taking the lift up to their apartment and opening their door; each one of them dispersed, Lar heading for the guest room. Bade slipped the credits away before lying down on the large bed.

Her whole life had taken a turn in a weird direction from being a Jedi Padawan to becoming a Bounty Hunter. Her life was a disaster from the start and her story? She would never tell you no matter how much you paid.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has read this I think this will be one I'll carry on because I'm in love with the story. Next chapter promise to have Canon characters involved instead of just Oc's but I had to start it somehow. There will be a lot of Lar to come later on since I love his character. Please remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Jedi's Bounty**  
Author: **Rainbowstitches

**Author's note: **Chapter 2 I feel like too much happens here but meh. A lot of big things happen here so I guess it has to drag on a bit. Back onto Bade's adventure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than my Oc and any other Oc's I introduce in the future. I won't and never will profit from this. All rights are reserved to Lucas Films/Books/Arts and Disney.

**Chapter 2: That's no longer my care **

The sun was hanging lowly in the sky and in the distance you could see the temple. Bade was lounging in a crop top and leggings the scar tissue on her stomach glistening in the light. The heavy gear having been removed allowed every muscle time to relax from the strain of having to carry round the gear. Sliding her fingers over a thick silver bite mark on her stomach; her eyes moved instinctively at the temple as she traced each silver path with care. Slowly she collapsed her walls taking in everything at the temple but not staying long as though not to risk being noticed. Pulling up her walls she fell back on the sofa legs up.

Her whole life was tragedy and yet she was happy to go around with this life and as she watched how the war was progressing and flicked through the endless amount of acquisitions all Bade could notice is how everything that was once peaceful disappeared once Qui-gon died and she was kidnapped.

She was alone in the apartment as the two males went drinking early. Fastening on her belt and clipping her lightwhip and lightsaber before shouldering on her coat. The long length wrapping round her legs as she left the large apartment building; the streets were desolate up here as everyone else found it better to zip around above. The heel of her boots clicked against the pavement as she watched every person move past her, none too hard to read and none too suspicious in character. She scanned through the list of targets on her phone and their photos as she watched people pass looking for an easy target to snatch and gain a bounty.

Life had lost its meaning as time went by now, if you were on the list and enough credits were on you that person was nothing more than prey. Everyone had a clock and Bade's job was to stop that clock short because running forever was a chore. Bade passed figure after figure expecting to find nothing interesting. Things went fast as day became night and the planet surface was lighted with lamps and string lights. Bade made her way down to the third level when a notice came up on the watch comm, a notice about the perfect Satine Kryze; a woman Bade had stuck her nose up to more than once. Death Watch were an argued matter within the guild and with this request of tracking the movements of the Duchess of Mandolore a further controversial matter.

She had arrived here early today maybe that's why she couldn't sense _him_. Walking into a store and purchasing a bottle of some green glowing alcohol that was packaged in a clear bottle. Sliding it onto the surface of the counter she was quick to buy and leave with it in hand. Climbing back to the apartment she began the quick gulps of the green stuff allowing it to burn her throat as it made its way down to her stomach and then to her blood. In her mind she thought she should head back to the apartment but instead she pressed down on the elevator.

As she submerged lower and lower into the planet she couldn't help but enjoy the bright lights and the way everyone moved in their own beat as she downed whatever they served at the bar before going back into the crowd. Now something had triggered this in the sensible Bade was it the thought of him and his feature and the way they had grown close within the confines of the temple. How no one knew for she had always been in Katarn clan and he was in Bergruufta clan as initiates. They had always been forced apart from day one to this very moment in time.

Another shot was thrown back down her throat as she bit back the pain. How did everyone get past this pain of being submerged day after day with sadness? She was never meant to feel grief it went against the code and she had stuck to that rule no matter what it kept her distant and unfeeling for her prey.

Bade felt very much exhausted and longed to return to the apartment; standing to leave the club she exited and hailed a taxi. Sliding into the back seat she called for her level and address lying back against the seat as she watched the stars above. Somewhere out there, there was someone fighting a lifelong battle against the evil. Sighing she watched as the world zoomed past, it wasn't long till, from a fair distance away, she saw a speeder holding Lar and Cade zip past them. Sighing deeply at what followed close behind them she threw credits forward into the front next to the driver enough to cover and then some before jumping out and force jumping over the traffic. 'It was easier to be able to have this much power and not show it to others and then use it when you look like you're at the edge of defeat' Bade thought to herself as she ran forward.

Leaping onto the front of the speeder Cade was in, she pulled her hood up and took out the lightwhip igniting it and moving to the back of the speeder with ease. Steadying and easing into a stance before quickly whipping at the following speeder. Cracking the glass and cutting the driver in one fair curve, the driver quickly abandoned dealing with her and instead deployed a droid to deal with the annoyance.

Clinging to the droid as it knocked her off the speeder she used the force to clip her lightwhip back to her side before forcing the metal on the droid away. Scratching into the droid quickly and as it moved further and further away from the layers of traffic and over more desolate areas in restricted space. Gripping tightly with sharp nails she pulled the last wire away as it threw her off. Falling through the air made her lungs drag in air and try to release with no effort as she fell onto the first balcony of some building.

The last thing that came to mind for Bade was a memory and a fond memory at that.

_Her eyes opened to blinding white light. She blinked as it began to burn before hissing in pain and gently closing them. 'I thought you were dead you're so stupid' a broken voice called out as she reopened her eyes to see the familiar face of her friend_

_'When have I ever died' she called gently reaching out a hand to him_

_'You're to reckless Eska Ask'ii even Master Windu thought it was your end' _

_'Nice to know my Master believes in me and you too Obi-wan' _

_'Give over Eska I was worried sick' Obi-wan whimpered closing his hand round her's he was on the brink of tears again _

_'Jedi don't cry Obi' she soothed _

_'I'm not a Jedi yet and wouldn't have ever been if you died' _

_'And I would hate you if you did that, Obi-wan I want you to promise me you'll never do that no matter what' she scolded as she looked up at the ceiling_

_'I promise as long as you promise always to be strong and heal quickly'_

_'I promise' both preteens said in sync _

The world was a constant hum. It was nothing but a fuzzy thing as the soft hum smoothed itself against her ear in a type of unfriendly bug from a swamp planet. A firm growl as her mouth began to move but no sound as it felt harsh and unfriendly from lack of liquid. She moved only to hiss in pain her eyes trying to open but they wouldn't budge. 'Slowly' she thought but a headache made it near impossible to attempt; slowly she peeled them open only to see the dark and have her eyes burn from the very sensation of the bright white light. She reached out naturally into the force trying to find her brother to nudge to ask for the light to be turned off immediately. As she wound herself round the halls detached from the body that lay in bed she could not find the dim lights of Lar and Cade but found a spectrum of light and colour just as bright as the room she lay in. Fleeting back, she woke with a start and she feared where she was. Feeling sensation rush through her body she took the tablets and gulping down the water she slipped her boots back on and felt for her weapons.

She wasn't going to leave them no matter where she was; following the force trail, from the crystals, from the vents she found it leaded to what she remembered to be the council room. There he was sat perfect next to Kit Fisto. Eyes still the colour of a stormy sea and hair redder as she suspected when they first met; he was sat straight and stern eyes trained on the face of a younger knight and Padawan. She turned her head slightly to see her old master sat neatly next to master Yoda face grim and stern; she had hated being his apprentice for the first year but slowly she began to understand him and his ways. Master Windu was a man of mystery and very reserved around others but he was not stone.

In the young Knights hands were her two hilts neither identical in fashion but stood out to those who knew them well. Her actual light sword hilt was a metal hilt with areas made of the strong force strengthened wood; her lightwhip hilt was soft leather wrapped around the same metal but with silver markings here and there. Bade held her breath as she felt the crystals call for her, no doubt the Jedi could feel their vibrations too in the force.

"Eska's they are know them I would" Master Yoda hummed and nodded his head as he was passed both hilts. His fingers stroking each with grief and distance

"They are Ask'ii's Blade and whip for sure as no other had such hilts..." Master Windu froze in mid sentence as he was passed the Lightsaber hilt. He had just had a cut reopened by the newly discovered blade

"But she was pronounced dead" Obi-wan moved his hand to cover his mouth and Bade clenched her fists. He had always hidden his fear with the hand as he felt the grief creep up on him.

"We never found a body" Master Fisto piped in leaning forward almost sure that there could be some proof that she was alive

"Eska Ask'ii was kidnapped and lost far too long to be discovered. And we know she had many a relative" Master Windu sternly argued as he sat further back into the chair. The council was hushed over as each member sat or stood simply thinking.

It was then that a rather flustered healer forced herself into the circle. Her face was familiar to the bounty hunter, who lay watching from above, but it had been too long to recall a name. Every head seemed to snap over to the intruder like some snare out in the wild; everyone was a little tense and this disturbance seemed to only enhance the tension level in the room.

"Masters I apologize for the interruption but I thought I would aware you that the patient has escaped the healing quarters and is loose in the temple" the heal bowed after this

"Thank you Healer Sai" Shaak Ti spoke dismissing the healer with a wave of her hand

"Katarn members were always known for their skills of sneaking around the temple" Plo Koon mused as the doors swooshed shut

The hilts had been placed on a platform just in front of Bade's look out spot and already she saw the council turn their attention away from the hilts and back to the discussion about which they belonged to. Slowly easing the vent door open surprised she still fit in the old vent shafts she reached down but her hand barely graced either of the hilts and using the force would alert them to her presence. Exhaling slightly she slid back into the shaft and waited for the right moment; using the force like a serpent she sensed the Jedi and waited for a moment to strike. She had practically sat in a meditative state in the cramped vent as she awaited the Masters to turn a blind eye to the hilts. But always someone was watching the site where the hilts hummed. Bade sighed internally and reached down to the soft energy hilts and slowly tugged them upwards with the force.

They hovered in place over the platform she had to do this skilfully. Pulling them tensely upwards to her form, she paused every second to check if someone was looking at the hovering hilts. It was then she felt Obi-wan pull them down, firmly gripping them with the force she tugged them away with firm hand. Obi-wan must have hinted to the knight at some point as she was tugged forward from the sitting position closer to the vent.

"Masters" The knight interrupted their discussion as he tried to hold onto Bade

"Yes Skywalker" Master Windu replied wakening from his distant dream

"I think I've found our missing patient" This Skywalker character said

"I found don't you mean Anakin" Kenobi replied

"Sorry master we found and Ahsoka if you could help she's surprisingly strong" Skywalker replied smugly as he pulled at Bade one more time.

Bade had neatly dropped the hilts rather enjoying the idea of saving her skin. She began physically clawing at the wall and pushing herself backward, it was harder against the three rather than just Obi-wan. Bade was also out of practice compared to the three and doing so much was breaking her concentration. She gave up resistance and allowed her hand to slip from its place on a gap above; slipping out the vent and landing cat like below. Her hair had easily covered her face and eyes as it fell around her face; she could feel eyes on her form as she snapped up in front of them.

Pulling her hair away from the smooth face it hid, eyes closed. She heard the room shift. Eyelids snapped open revealing the deep purple pools underneath. Faces reformed at her figure and face, the face was more mature compared to that of her 17 year old self. Age and endurance had seemed to stain smooth angelic features. Her hair fell past her breasts and her figure was skinnier than the plump form it took when she was still under the influence of the temple. Obi-wan sat almost stunned before ungracefully tripping on his robes as he tried to walk towards her. It was Windu who stood and walked several paces before his mouth formed the word 'Eska'.

Bade wanted to run her feet twitched but the battle between heart and head made her freeze in place; she looked to Kenobi and Windu and how their eyes seemed to tear her apart. Flight or fight? That was every natural question and right now her answer would be I don't know. Bade seemed to sink back unmoving.

"We thought you were dead, after that..." Obi-wan began wavering a bit

"Well I didn't, I never planned on" Bade replied bluntly looking at the man who had advanced in the temple so quickly with some sadness

"Eska, how did you..." Kenobi was the only question giver as he slowly stood from his place on the ground

"It's not Eska anymore just Bade" she replied slightly distant

"What do you mean Essie" Obi-wan looked like a child as he looked into her cold eyes

"I was reborn as a Bounty Hunter I feel nothing towards the name" this was what surprised everyone the words were so different from the words spoken by the soft compassionate Padawan they had all known.

"What happened in those 11 years?" Master Tiin slurred out as Bade repositions herself in front of Ahsoka and Anakin

"A lot more than you could think of" she replied resigned and just as cold

_The day of the kidnapping was a day unexpected Obi-wan was helping Master Windu and Padawan Ask'ii on a mission as he was yet to go through one of the trials. They were on their way back to the temple and the two were sat somewhere near the airlock as they talked furiously about everything and everyone. It had been so long since they had just talked like this and they both needed it. Ask'ii had stretched allowing her shoulder to crack and work better without strain. _

_Soon after the ship rocked and swayed as another ship rammed into them disengaging the power all had been shocked and taken aback by this attack. Ask'ii had stood quickly as the door was dislodged and two hands reached out dragging her towards the person they belonged to. She had been struck unaware and as she clawed for Obi-wan even he had no time to react. With three quick hits she gave up from weakness and was trapped behind bodies only to glimpse at what was happening in front of her. She watched as Mace was quick to defend Obi-wan and try to fight through the thicker crowds only to be overwhelmed. _

_It only took five minutes after for the kidnappers to flee away with their prize. Leaving Mace Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi struck with grief and unknowing._

**OOOOOHHHHH glimpses into her past and mentions of Bade's past. What's gonna happen? please R&amp;R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Jedi's Bounty**  
Author: **Rainbowstitches

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than my Oc and any other Oc's I introduce in the future. I won't and never will profit from this. All rights are reserved to Lucas Films/Books/Arts and Disney.

**Chapter 3: You wouldn't understand**

Trapped in a bad memories cell where everywhere she looked only broke her heart, Bade lay on the bed hands covering her eyes as she tried to keep it together. If she turned her head she would see a carving Master Kolar had given her when she was an initiate. She turned roughly to find an old Tooka doll sat on a shelf next to three books made of real paper. It was a hell to be here everything she looked at made her feel worthless and guilty; she had walked the path of the dark side and fled away from all her teachings when she was thrown into that place with rough cruel hands.

Bade no longer belonged anywhere and this was her cell right at this moment. She was so locked in thought she never saw Obi-wan enter and step into her room.

"Do you forgive me?" a soft voice hovered to her position on the bed

"You only fill me with regret every time my eyes lay upon you Kenobi. There is nothing to forgive and there is nothing to forget" her voice was drained of emotion

"I couldn't have saved you from the start, Mace once said to me" Kenobi spoke as he went closer to her form and sat on a chair by her bedside "It's really like Qui-gon again except you lived"

"But with this guilt that once upon a time I could have helped every planet but now I will live through every planets rise and fall"

"Would you forgive me if I tried again to save you?" Obi-wan asked reaching out a hand to the woman as she laid there her eyes hostile to the smooth skin.

"I don't know" with this she rolled over now lying on her back revealing the silver scars that patterned her stomach; she turned her head as he began to speak only for him to reach deaf ears.

"Your silence makes it hard for me to breathe" he suddenly said as he stood up and began to leave his heels clicking on the cool ground as she sat perfectly up on the bed watching him turn and walk perfectly away from her room.

Sighing deeply Bade allowed her feet to drop onto the smooth floor and stood. Looking around her hands fell once again on items which had been long left locked away within this room. The reason for keeping her room like this would not be known to her or anyone maybe it was some lost hope of wanting her to return. A box sat on a high shelf away from eye contact; force pulling it to her she grasped the box in her hands and looked into its contents. It was filled with holopads, discs and some papers; each with the words _'from Caski'_; each note was from the small contact the twins were allowed when she was an initiate only to be severed later on in life.

Standing up she fled to the other side of the small room where an old chair sat and began to read every word. Each letter held familiar love and hope but it seemed foreign as both twins grew cold and hostile to the world neither compassionate.

Outside the thick walls Mace Windu was walking down one of the halls with Masters Plo Koon and Yoda. A private conversation that was to be turned away from the ears of Master Kenobi; the trio walked down the halls of the masters wing away from all those who were curious. Each was unsettled by the matter at hand.

"We must know how we confront her and what happened to her" Plo Koon stated as he placed a hand on his mask in thought

"We are here because we were the ones she knew best growing up" Windu replied not giving a straight answer as he moved his hands behind his back

"See her we do not as once she was that is our problem" Yoda stated as they came to a stop

"She is not the compassionate soul I remember rescuing" Master Plo Koon announced

"Know we must what happened to her" Yoda hummed away as he moved forward once again

"How are we going to get this information out of her Master Yoda we do not have the power to make her speak" Windu inserted as he began is small strides

"Investigate we must" Yoda chuckled leaving the two taller masters stunned paces behind as they caught the glimmer.

The taller two made to follow as they prepared for a meeting on the war effort and any reports from Jedi that were thinly spread across the wide galaxy. The meetings seemed so often these days; that most of the masters couldn't really have Padawans for they were too busy. The war had forced change on unchangeable order forced into high ranking places in the military and having to fight. People were truly losing faith in the so called peacekeepers.

Bade was pulling on her now clean and fixed up clothing; slipping on a thick cloak over her coat she attached her weaponry to her side before making a beeline for the rooms door. She was going to leave quickly and without a trace maybe they would forget; Obi-wan didn't need her back and Mace would do without the unsavoury memory she uncovered with her appearance. Sneaking carefully down halls and halls leaving very little trace and avoiding all who were in the temple she nimbly moved away to the main entrance would wait for the right time. Passing through a rather open hall she looked around before quickly jogging down the stairs; she was halfway when she heard a voice chime her name.

"Eska Ask'ii is it really you?" the voice was male and held a fragment of an accent

"No it's a thief here to steal a holocron" Bade answered quickly stepping down one more step

"Don't lie to me I know it's you" the voice chuckled "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Vos, when did I have to answer to you?" Bade spat back but softened quickly "I find it too much to stay"

"A credit for your thoughts and past" Quinlan asked hopefully stepping down next to her. Quinlan Vos had been a brother to her since they first met and at time like this how could she deny him the knowledge of knowing what happened to her.

"All right then I'll tell you what happened all those years ago" Bade agreed and guided him out into the open 

**Authors Note: As you know or don't I am trying to publish every weekend but I don't think I will be able to keep this up because school and having to keep life up and I'm too lazy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Jedi Hunter**  
Author: **Rainbowstitches

**Author's note: **Long time very little writing but here it is chapter 4. it was kinda hard to write and I'm still not happy with how it turned out but I don't think I ever was going to be happy with this one. I may make a more detailed area with some of the info but you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than my Oc and any other Oc's I introduce in the future. I won't and never will profit from this. All rights are reserved to Lucas Films/Books/Arts and Disney.

**Chapter 4: The missing history**

_The cold space air had filled the small living space of the living space in the ship. Jedi Kenobi and Padawan Ask'ii were holding a long extended conversation about the whole thing that had occurred on Naboo. Her master, Master Mace Windu, was sat out of ear shot in the cockpit driving as they went on about the mission that had started so simply and become so disastrous. The ship came out of hyperspace with a rattle; this was simply because Mace had decided the ship needed to be refilled soon due to the rust bucket they had 'borrowed' off some cutthroat mercenary on some moon that Ask'ii never bothered to remember the name of._

_"We will be landing soon to get fuel before starting back to Coruscant" Mace informed in his usual manner as he took a slice of fruit from a plate on the table._

_"Yes master" Ask'ii replied as she stared blankly out the widow. Mace had wandered back into the cockpit when the first ram came. The plate hit the floor with a tremendous clank and the whole ship shook. Eska Ask'ii clung to the table as she looked up into the blue eyes of Obi-wan._

_"Obi..." Eska hesitated as their world went dark and the door was suddenly opened behind her. Two warning shots were made as arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back. She bit deep into one of the arms and began to hit at the other bodies. Her master was fighting off others as they became overwhelmed. _

_Eska with small hope thought she had made it when her hand gripped Obi's forearm and he hers. They stayed like that for a moment that felt like forever till again their attackers forced her away; they were retreating and the pull on her waist was too much. Her hand began to slip away from Kenobi's till their fingers barely touched and one last scream left her throat in protest. An extensive hollowing feeling erupted from her chest as she watched as a void opened up between the two ships. _

_After being slung away into some area of the ship where she was disarmed and tied up her captures broke off into hyperspace. Day after day she was treated with resentment and a certain kind of hatred. That is if she got contact, she would and could go for days without seeing anyone else. She was fed to the minimum. The four walls were no longer easily coped with as time passed her, they became more like a serpent wrapping around her form squeezing her strength from her. _

_She had given up fighting and hoping after the first week. Meditating was gone after the second week and keeping calm had all but ceased to exist for the Padawan. She was, by now, less of the being she was. A ghost of a person and without any real fait; it was on the third week and fourth day, she had kept count, that they landed on some planet. She had stood up like a wounded animal and shuffled her way to the only window standing on her toes to peer over and look out onto the desert planet in the outer rim. _

_Soon enough Ask'ii was pulled fiercely away from the window, she whimpered slightly in the grasp of the fierce looking pirate as she was dragged out of her cell. She was handed into the hands of a man, her buyer by the looks of it, he was a man coated in loose cloth and was rather round. Her chains were handed to him and her weapons hung on his belt like some proud trophy. He was humming to himself as he gave her off to his guards and the much longer journey ensued._

_Eska Ask'ii might have well been stripped of everything else she was as she had already been stripped of everything but who she was and that wasn't her name but rather the Jedi she would have become. Ask'ii lived her life surviving whether it meant killing her peers or some helpless predators; every day the arena she now stood brought something new. Yet it was during the driest season they had had in years when Eska was 19. Her body was scarred and her face was already twisted into one that knew too much pain and suffering. _

_She was no longer a sentient being, like an animal she obeyed and pursued her master's orders. Her cell, had words carved into every wall; they were words every Jedi knew and each one repeated multiple times to. A faint memory and they way she scolded herself for forgetting; who was she becoming?_

_ Yet this season brought a new threat to her life, she was becoming old and little interest was there in her fights. Eska was 20 when she had her lightsaber and whip returned to her, it made her feel weary and as she began to scratch at her transmitter as she waited for the gate to open, the force whispered at her. She walked in slowly to the middle of the arena, it wasn't her fist time on her own but it would be the first she would face the creature in store for her. The gates around her opened and some creature was unleashed off a chain and allowed to run in slightly spooked and panicked. _

_The creature in question was a Vornskr; they were attracted and prayed on anything strong in the force. Making Jedi very tasty snacks for them, the planet they belonged on was forbidden for Jedi to go to and most did not know there was such a thing. The master of the arena had bought 40 from some hunters and he was sure that the Padawan was not to survive this unless some of his guests decided to buy the girl which was easily done by them using the buttons they had to exterminate the creatures. _

_One had been released first and it circled Eska waiting for the Padawan to lose her defence. It lunged at her, teeth sharp and cruel with tailing swishing at her. The force told her to evade very quickly and she complied, dodging the tail awkwardly. The tail in not would paralyze her and she would be done for from then on. It was a shiim cut she used first on its flank, the shallow cut causing the animal to whip round. The deep purple of her blade glowing against the ground as she prepared for the next offensive move the animal made. _

_It ran up to her with a speed enhanced by the force, using her whip she altered its course. A severing cha mok was made at its tail causing the part to fall off as it passed the evading Eska. The animal whimpered and backed off slightly this was time for Eska to play her attack. Quick Ataru allowed her to find her opening and kill the beast. The audience stayed very quiet and only a few claps came about, this wasn't what the master wanted and with 39 beasts left he released three more for the girl to kill. _

_Every time the number increased by two, the crowd began their uproar as the number got to nine but it wasn't enough for the fight to end. Eska was tiring and her body was aching by the time the last 15 were released on her. It was amazing she had survived so long with the number increasing but at this point people were cheering for the beast and not the girl. The arena was littered with bodies and Eska had grown clumsy and a little heavy footed as she defended herself from the whipping tails and bites. There was four left after an hour and Eska was all but exhausted, the creatures were relentless and she had soon been covered in bite marks._

_ The four had her caught and they circled her, tails at the ready and teeth bared. She made one long force leap away only to be caught by the tail, the thing felt like a bolt of lightning had shot through her body. She fell meters away and she could no longer move her lower body, the animals knew she was down and they were ready to devour her. Eska was petrified she was to die alone and without anyone to look for her or there to comfort her. It was then when one animal went to strike her dead that it suddenly crippled in pain._

_It was a bounty hunter who had found a path of sympathy for the fighter who fought for her life till the last moment. The man had bought the girl her freedom under one simple price. With a darkness looming over her shoulder she was too learn and train to be a bounty hunter under his apprenticeship. With this chapter coming to a close Eska was destined to travel round the galaxy meet Caski once again and team up to become the greatest duo yet seen. _

**Author's note:** Another chapter closing and what should happen now. Well I think Eska needs to get her butt away from the temple but I also want her to reform bonds with little Obi-wan oh well. Any ideas pm me or leave a review and I will see you soon.

Helpful things

The story is taking part between the clone wars and revenge of the sith.

Eska and Caski are 28 I originally put 38 but that's a little old so yea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Jedi's Bounty

**Author: **Rainbowstitches

**Author's note: **I now know where the story is going because I do want it to run straight to Order 66 but how it's gonna end is a mystry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than my Oc and any other Oc's I introduce in the future. I won't and never will profit from this. All rights are reserved to Lucas Films/Books/Arts and Disney.

**Chapter 5: Stay or go**

For Quinlan Vos to act morbid, in spite of himself, meant that something dangerously depressing had occurred in that moment that a smile could be wiped off the Kiffar's face. Bade Snare had finished her tale as both stood their looking down at the reflective floor. Despite herself Bade had slowly began to curl up and close off the world as the tale drew to its end, the hall in which they stood quiet and desolate. The force seemed to wrap them up and Quinlan could feel the dark side curling itself around Bade as he stared at her tan skin. They stood there and time passed round them, Quinlan's hand found itself on her shoulder. Her spine shuddered as she looked Quinlan in the eye and shook her head.

"I should go" Bade spoke slowly moving away from Quinlan's touch as she turned for the main door

"You could stay" Quinlan called after her, the wise ass grin on his face as he watched her move toward the doors

"Kriff of Quinlan, why don't you go to the council?" Bade called back as she pawed at the door

"Maybe I will with the juicy information of where you settle" Quinlan teased waving his fingertips at her back.

Looking at Bade at that point of time you could see her features physically twitch as she walked out those doors and down the steps. She had forgotten the Kiffar had his hidden talent that extended past his races normal ability limits. Bade swore very fluently in Huttese as she snuck out of the Temple's grounds and safely on to the streets. Her body was heaving from the sprint she had taken from a clone that had asked her to halt as she left the ground. She was now safely away from the Jedi and was hiding within the dense crowds of the streets as she searched for a public comm that was around here somewhere. Bade was not about to walk all the way back to the high apartment in the far off living district somewhere southwest of her position.

She neared the console of an empty comm in alley and she tapped in the code of her living quarters with her brother. The thing beeped repeatedly and she was about to drop the call and instead call up a taxi when the tired hung over voice of Lar purred over the line as the image of him flashed in front of her.

"You have reached the Snare twins' apartment, your speaking to Lar a friend of theirs. What can I help you with?" Lar seemed overly exhausted and another form popped into view but then tip toed and disappeared

"That better not be my bed Lar I swear to the force if it is..." Bade warned a cruel growl rising in her throat as she watched the male Twi'lek sit up

"Frang, Bade where have you been?" Lar had sat up quickly revealing the ripples of his chest and the blanket that covered his lower area

"Long story, Cade not about?" she asked in return as she leaned back slight against the opposite wall

"No, he's out looking for your kriffing rump" Lar replied as he stretched his muscles rippling in the low light of the apartment

"I just realised you evaded my question" Bade challenged as she looked dead into the holographic image of Lar

"It wasn't your bed I swear it was the guest room" he was panicked as usual as he answered reorganising one of his head tails "Anyway why you call?"

"I need a lift" she said solemnly as she looked at her nails

"Your gonna have to contact Cade, he told me not to leave the apartment plus he locked the garage to the other speeders" Lar looked apologetic as he stretched again and yawned reorganising the sheet round his waist

"Right, catch ya later banther brain" Bade ended the call there and looked in her pockets for anymore loose credit and came up with nothing.

Looking around she found a cantina that may spare her the change for the comm. The place was brimming with a good amount of people for such an early hour, in the corner was the machine all bounty hunters knew had a quick key to get anything from the Hutts. She leaned over the bar and ordered a quick shot of something sliding over the piece of plastic she had on her and asked for cash back. Knocking the shot back and taking her credits and card she headed back to the comm and called her brother.

Compared to Lar, Cade answered by the first ring despite his nature. Cade had the voice of a man stressed and irritated. "This is Cade Snare, what do you kriffing want?" he snarled through the comm

"A lift and for you to get a better attitude Caski" she snarled back using his given name as she awaited him to wake up a little

"You kath hound Eska Ask'ii, where have you been?" Cade sighed as he seemed to relax although she knew her brother was very annoyed indeed

"I'll explain to ya when you pick me up and take us back to our place" Bade explained soothingly as she sent him her coordinates.

Her brother soon arrived by the entrance to the alley, it had taken about half an hour to get to her position from where he was searching and the slight stubble that invaded his chin was an indicator to how long it had been since he started this search for her. Cade and Bade had stayed inseparable from the day they were reunited; one for them to be missing was heart wrenchingly tragic for the other. Bade jumped into the speeder and waited for Cade to drive back, there was a silence that seemed like it was screaming at the twins as they faced away from each other. It was the garage where they finally made eye contact.

Both journeyed back to their apartment where Lar sat only in boxers staring at some holofilm. Cade disappeared to the refresher while Bade left for her room. She changed quickly into the soft materials of a tight fit dress that allowed her to look appealing while maintaining the flexibility to fight. The film had finished by the time the two were ready and sitting next to Lar who had found someone's robe and put it on. Bade had a sneaky feeling it was hers but she was unsure.

Taking a glance at Cade after a long gulp of gin that remained in her palm, Bade spoke. "So the beard is staying then?" Bade asked casually as she leaned into Lar's side and touched the rough surface of her brother's face, Cade was quick to grab her hand.

His fingers dug into her flesh as he stared her down, it was a quick tug that got her free and she sunk back against Lar. "What happened out there, Bade?"

"I don't know why you are being so cruel Cade" she huffed to herself

"I hope you know you're acting like a kid" Cade had stood up now

"I hope you know you're treating me like a kid" Bade also stood up leaving Lar on the couch looking dumbfound at the two "You're not dad you don't have to worry about me left right and centre"

"Anything could have happened to you out there Bade" Cade snarled pacing slightly

"I wasn't in danger..." Bade sighed sitting back down next to a dormant Lar

"What happened, Esk?"Lar asked using her real name to soothe her

"Please don't call me that Lar" Bade replied before taking a deep breath "I landed at the temple, they looked after me and I walked out because I knew you were worried"

"They know you're here" Cade stopped his pacing and turned to her, there was a spark of terror reflected in the blue eyes

"Yea they do" Bade couldn't lie to him not when he was like this, she rolled her lightsaber hilts in her hands as she watched her brother march off in no particular direction but straight out the door.

"That could have gone better..." Lar said softly as his eyes stared at the door

"Yea I know" Bade flopped back and felt like she could scream at that moment as her hands moved through her hair pulling it out its clasp.

Silence lapsed over them as they sat there. Neither one wanted to start a conversation so they stared at the news; this was rare since all three had had enough of the endless cover on the clone wars. Bade began to lean into Lar delicately stroking the head tails and stroking the beaded string on the left, in turn Lar was plaiting her hair.

"An old friend made me realise something" Bade spoke suddenly as another image flashed up of some burnt up town

"And what was that?" Lar asked as he blinked away sadness as a few photo's from the scene popped up

"That maybe I should go back and help, I mean after that battle on Genosis a lot of Jedi died" Bade sat up and faced Lar "I mean I didn't just lose Jango Fett I lost some of the people I trained with when I was little"

"I understand" Lar spoke slowly as though he was trying to compare his situation to hers

"You do?" Bade asked her eye brow rising up as she looked him deep into the ruby pink eyes of his

"You want to go back don't you?"Lar asked openly as the news switched to a senate meeting with Duchess Satine

"I think... yes I do... I'm sure I do" Bade thought slowly as she traced the engravings in the whip hilt

"Then go" Lar said softly nuzzling her neck "I'll make up an excuse to Cade, you can go"

"You would let me?" Bade asked softly as her hands gripped Lar's

"It'll make you happy and I think you need to re-piece that part of you" Lar was sounding intelligent for once as he looked her in the eye smiling "Go, take my bike and go back there"

"What am I meant to tell them when I arrive back?" She asked softly

"Tell them you wanted to grab some things and say goodbye" he replied

Bade smiled at Lar and hugged him tight before she dashed quickly into her room and reappearing with a bag sometime later. A letter in her hand that she placed in Lar's hands, she kissed him lightly on the cheek before disappearing. It was by the bike she made her real decision and she decided to go. Her safety net was here she could come back whenever she needed to leave the temple.


End file.
